When You Love Someone Like That
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This begged me to write it when I was listening to the song. I hope you like it! This is what happened after Severus killed Albus in HBP. Minerva comforts a friend and herself. A little ADMM for good measure. Song fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing the song belongs to the writers, and the characters be long to J.K. Rowling. 

Claimer: I own the plot bunny. This is my first song fi, so please no flaming or I will hex you all!

_

* * *

_

_I think it was me, it must have been me I guess I did something wrong_

_I tried to hard, wanted to much_

_I guess that's why he's gone_

_I lost my pride, I fought and cried _

_I felt like a little kid_

_What's wrong with me_

_I still can't believe I did the things I did_

"Oh Min, I'm so sorry! I never thought he could do something like this. He was always so caring, I just don't know what went wrong," cried the flight instructor. "It wasn't your fault Ro. How were any of us to know he would do something so horrible," Minerva said trying to comfort Rolanda Hooch through her own grief.

I couldn't change him, he was gonna break my heart 

_I saw it coming, yeah, I knew it from the start_

_But when you love_

_(When you love someone like that)_

_When you give what you can't take back_

_When you love_

_(With all your heart and soul)_

_It's so hard to let it go_

_When you love someone like that_

_(When you love someone like that)_

"You know I knew he was betraying the two of you, but I didn't say anything. I'm truly sorry Minerva. I thought that I could get him to change. I thought he really loved me like I loved him," Rolanda cried as she stared out the window. "It's not your fault Rolanda. We all thought Albus was justified in trusting him." "No it is. I should've stopped him. I should've told someone, and now their both gone," she screamed and fell in a heap on the floor shaking violently because of her tears.

Girl, it ain't right, it just ain't right 

_Don't tell yourself that it was you_

_You followed your heart; you gave it your best_

_There's nothing more you can do_

_Guys like him are like the wind_

_And you know it's just too bad_

_They blow in and out again _

_And never know what they had_

_Girl, I can tell you, he'll do the same to some one else_

_It ain't about you, so don't be so hard on yourself_

Though she was on the verge of collapsing herself, Minerva couldn't stand seeing her best friend beat herself up over this tragedy. _It wasn't even her fault. It was Severus's for killing her husband. (Thought Minerva)_She crossed the room to where her friend still lay crying and laid an arm over her.

The two witches just sat there crying and consoling each other for several minutes. When the flying instructor had regained a little bit of her composure Minerva spoke to her. "Now you listen to me Rolanda Xiomara Hooch. It is in no way your fault for what happened tonight. It's also not your fault Severus did what he did. We were all foolish to believe he had hanged. You can't keep beating yourself up over this it's not healthy," the teacher said standing up. She lent her hand down and helped the other with stand. "Besides we still have to tend to the children. We must put up a strong front, if not for ourselves, than for them."

_Oh we've all loved and lost_

_It's happened to us all_

_(I hear what your saying' but I feel like the only one)_

_You might feel that but your not_

_You're alright, (I'm alright)_

_You're okay; (I'm okay)_

_You're gonna make it anyway_

"How do you do it, Min? You say these wonderful words of comfort and help me through my doubt when your world has also fallen a part," asked Ro as she dried her tears. "In all honesty I'm just as upset, but I can't let it get to me now," said the Transfiguration Professor. She wiped her eyes and straightened her robes, "There will come a time when I can grieve, but I can't do it when the students are so confused and scared. They need me, and now that my husband is gone it is my duty as Deputy to take over the school. Plus there's a war on, I have to fight and run the Order." "But you can't just ignore it, Min." "I'm not, but I'm also not gonna forget what Albus was fighting for. We must keep going Ro. We have to win! Albus is indeed gone, but the world is still spinning and as long as it does I will keep fighting. I know Albus will always love me as I will him, and I can take comfort knowing these fats. I can also take comfort in knowing I'll see him again. So come on," Minerva said opening her office door, "we are going to have to inform the students."

_When you love someone like that_

_(When you love)_

_With all your heat and soul_

_It's so hard to let it go_

_(When you love)_

_When you love someone like that_

_When you give what you can't take back_

_(When you love)_

_With all your heat and soul_

_It's so hard to let it go_

_When you love someone like that_

_(When you love someone like that)_

_You're alright, (I'm alright)_

_You're okay; (I'm okay)_

_When you love someone like that_

The sun had already begun to rise as the two witches left the safety of the office. A new day was dawning over the wizarding world. A day that would find Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort ever feared, dead at the hands of Severus Snape.

Will there ever be hope for anyone again?

* * *

I know this is said, but it begged me to right it. The song is from Reba's new album, _Duets_, I highly recommend it. Please review! 


End file.
